Shaar
Health In my practice of libratumilera health is defined as the state of being free from illness, or injury in a physical, mental, spiritual, and environmental way, but it is also the ability to recover, and protect against such problems in the first place. The increasing of ones relative positive attributes on any level also counts as increased health. All of the different aspects of health are connected, and if one of the four healths are dysfunctional, or have some form of disease they can cause problems in the other forms of health. List of the 4 healths, and what they have to do with. these lists are in no way complete, and will get added to as new information becomes available: Physical Health: Physical Health is connected to the health of the physical body. * Gut health * Relationship to food, diet, and nutrition * Hygiene * Physical relaxation * Exercise * Sleep * Injuries * Disease * Neurology * Aging * Listening to your body's needs * Chronic illness * Stamina Mental Health: Mental health is connected to the health of the mental psyche, and all of its processes. * Mental Illness * Trauma * Stress * Personal Empowerment * Self Esteem * Self Worth * Self Confidence * Self Discipline * Motivation * Breaking Bad Habits * Overcoming fears, and phobias * Mental Contemplation * Shadow Work * Integrity * Authenticity * Mental Relaxation * Mindfulness * Metacognition * Managing your emotions * Managing your beliefs, and clearing limiting beliefs * Managing your identities * Dream interpretation * Coping strategies * Parts work * Inner Child Work * Memory * Concentration Spiritual Health: Spiritual health is connected to the health of the energetic spirit body, and to deeper questions of the Soul. * Spiritual Illnesses * Spiritual Parasites * Grounded * Centered * Balanced * Spiritual Cleansing * Past life healing * Expanded inner spiritual awareness * Connection with our Higher Self, Source, deities, spirit guides, and ancestors * Self realization, Enlightenment and Ascension * Cultivation, and fulfillment of purpose in life * Connecting with your intuition Environmental Health: Environmental health is health that is connected to the surroundings of the individual. * Environmental Sanitation * Access to food, and Water * Access to shelter * Access to medical care * Living situation * Socioeconomic Status * Relationships, and Social support networks * Education Wellness * Occupational Wellness * Public Safety * Environmental Factors * Aesthetic Elements * Cultural Significance * Spiritual Significance * Spiritual Cleanliness Lifestyle Actions you are not forced to take, and that help you get up in the morning what gives your life meaning, and purpose and that satisfies your mental, and your spiritual being how to bring satisfaction, happiness & meaning to life. in order to undo suffering pain and drama with in life. To learning to accept that everything is simply being. whatever keeps you from killing yourself your lifestyle should to mastery and growth. You feel a certain degree of autonomy and freedom pursuing your lifestyle Libratumilera is influenced by Viadescioism and believes in existentialism staying active, and not retiring go with a slow pace of life Surround yourself with good friends finding purpose and meaning in your life mentally and spiritually Give thanks to anything that brightens our day and makes us feel alive. Live in the moment Passion: What do I love? Mission: What am I good at? Vocation What can I be paid for now? Profession What does the world need? Agents An agent's essence is its physical properties, metaphysical properties, and mental Associations. Agents can be food, herbs, crystals, spices, and minerals. Dosage of agent will depend upon what agent is being applied, who it is being applied to, and how it is being applied. Understand why you are using every agent in a certain remedy. Physical properties: The physical properties of an agent include their phytochemicals, and other physical makeup. These will greatly affect the body of the individual the agent is applied to. Mental associations: The mental associations are the things that the agent is mentally associated with. Whether that be on the conscious, subconscious, unconscious, collective unconsciousness, and collective consciousness level of being. Spiritual properties: The spiritual properties are the energies of the agent. All agents will be assigned: * What it is primarily used for? * Masculine, or Feminine relative to existence? * delicate, or tough agents based upon parts? * One of the Three Primes of Alchemy? * One of the four elements: Air, water, fire, earth? Ways of applying agents: * Infusions and teas * Decoctions * Tincture * Aceta * Glycerites * Poultice * Infused oils * Encapsulated * Syrups * Poultices * herbal compresses * Fomentations * Salves * Bathing * Steaming * Nasally * Enemas * Honeys Category:Browse